Electronic devices such as user equipment and mobile phones are well known. The user experience of an electronic device is largely related to the look and feel of the operation of the device. This look and feel of the operation of the device is often reflected by the user interface. User interfaces come in many different forms and functions, and can include inputs such as keys, buttons, touchscreen, audio and visual and outputs such as auditory, visual and tactile and other interfaces.
User interfaces for example can be used to trigger functionality within the device or apparatus. For example a key press or touchscreen ‘virtual key’ press can trigger an application such as opening an email client, or enable or activate a component of the device such as a Bluetooth transceiver to open a connection to be made with a separate device or apparatus.
Metal detection by magnetic field induction interference is also known and has been incorporated into apparatus which is typically bulky.
Similarly a user can by operating the user interface enable an application or program within the device to operate.